Te perdono, hermano
by maka-chan
Summary: Un trauma desde pequeño, lo llevo a la venganza, y a la muerte. tragedia/drama/horror/ contine lemon Itadie/Itasasu entren y comenten


Hola a todoos!! Espero que les guste este fanfc, es u poco crudo, contiene lemon y las parejas son itadei, itasasu ok?

_Blablabla__-pensando_

**Blabla-recuerdos**

Blabla-hablando

Ojala les guste el fic

Comenzamos…

**Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. El calor se sentia, al igual que el dolor. Sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su pequeño rostro, ahora endurecido por el odio. Deseaba que todo eso terminara, que acabara de una vez y lo dejara en paz. La sangre caía a gotas desde sus entrañas. Las embestidas comenzaron a volverse mas salvajes y perturbadoras. Pero el atacante no quería parar, o mejor dicho, no podía. Era tanto el placer que sentía al ver al pequeño, llorando. Luego comenzó a moverse en un ritmo frenético dentro del menor. Con un grito ahogado, el sudor, la sangre y el liquido blanquecino se mezclaron dentro del menor. Éste solo sollozaba en silencio.**

**La puerta de la entrada de la casa se ****abrió, y luego se cerro de golpe**

"**kuso…ya han llegado…"**

**-Tócame-le dijo el mayor al pequeño pelinegro-vamos, tócame-volvió a decir el mayor. Al menor o le quedaba otra opción mas que obedecer. Comenzaba a tocarlo lenta y tímidamente-ahhhh…mas rápido, como te enseñe- el chico aumentaba el ritmo, subiendo el volumen de su llanto desconsolado**

**-shhhhhh…¿quieres que padre nos escuche..?-**

**-n-no, hermano-**

**-buen chico-dijo besando los pequeño e inocentes labios del chico**

**-tócate, para mí-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke abrió los ojos de un golpe. Otra ve con esas molestas pesadillas. Todas las noches sonaba con ellas. Con su hermano, itachi. O mas bien que pesadillas, eran vivos recuerdos guardados en su memoria. Dolorosos recuerdos. El odio era su principal sentimiento. No hablaba con nadie. No miraba a nadie. Sólo pensaba en su hermano, y en como vengarse.

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde que sus padres murieron en un fatal accidente.

Desde entonces ya no tenia sentido su vida: sin padres, amigos, y su hermano…pues el era un imbécil. Cada vez que le surgían ganas de vengarse, no se atrevía.

Un día, Itachi trajo su novio a su casa. Ni se molestó en saber si sasuke estaba bien o no. Es mas, ni le importaba.

-itachi-kun, ¿y tu pequeño hermanito?-dijo el chico rubio

-no te preocupes, el esta bien-"en cuanto se valla deidara, le arrancare el culo por no presentarse en la puerta…"-¿subimos?-dijo besando lentamente el cuello del rubio.

Éste lanzo un suspiro.

-e-esta bien…-y subieron las escaleras sin separarse ni un minuto.

Sasuke presencio todo eso.

"_Puaj mi hermano es homosexual…que asco_" Entonces recordó que a el le atraía un niño de su academia. Era rubio con grandes ojos azules y muy hiperactivo. Se sonrojo levemente. Seria el también gay_??"kyaaaaa!!! no, no, no…mi hermano las pagara por hacerme gay…"_

Entonces bajo lentamente a la cocina, agarro un cuchillo. Luego subió las escaleras lo mas silencioso posible. Al acercarse a su pieza, los gemidos de placer se hacían cada vez más fuertes

_-"que repulsivo…"_sentía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Abrió muy despacio la puerta. Estaba deidara acostado de espaldas, con las piernas en los hombres de su hermano. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. Sasuke se quedo pasmado, no se podía moverse ¿Porque tuvo que presenciar eso?

No pudo soportar más y vomito.

-¿q-que??-dijo insólito el rubio. Itachi abrió los ojos. Para encontrarse con su pasmado hermano, mirándolo. Con una mirada de asco, de temor.

-ita-kuun!! Es un pervertido, y te ha vomitado el piso, que asco sasuke-san!!-dijo chillando el ojiazul.

-que coño estas haciendo aquí, crío imbécil!!!-dijo furioso, casi le salían llamas a sus ojos- quieres que te de por el culo, madito infeliz? ¡Consíguete un novio! Bastardo-decia mientras tapaba a deidara y se paraba de la cama, dirigiéndose a sasuke

-Yo..YO….-lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue dar un grito y salir lo mas rapido posible las escaleras, corrió hacia la puerta, y salio a la calle. No miro hacia atrás. Y se perdió entre los árboles.

-tsk…maldito engendro…-dijo cerrando la puerta. Llego a su pieza, limpió el vomito.

-que asco…-decía el rubio.

-Tranquilo -dijo acercándose a deidara, posándolo en la cama, para continuar con su tarea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Corría desesperadamente. Sin mirar atrás. Así fue entrándose mas al bosque. Cuando se percato de ello. Paro en seco. Miro el cuchillo y lloro, lloro muchísimo, como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Que había hecho para merecer eso? Ahora no podía regresar a casa, no por ahora.¿que haría? Solo se sentó, cerro sus ojos, y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Tuvo las mismas pesadillas. Pero ya se había acostumbrado, así que ya no le afectaban tanto. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se percato de que era de día.

"_tsk…__¿que hago..? no puedo volver…ah! Mi hermano hoy no esta! Iré por mis cosas_ _para irme de ese lugar_" pensó el menor. Luego se encamino hacia su destino.

Cuando abrió la puerta, todo estaba tal cual como siempre. Todo en orden. Fue al cuarto de su hermano, y este no estaba.

Asi que fue a buscar sus cosas.

-debo apurarme o sino…-dijo metiendo lo que encontraba dentro del bolso.

-sino…estarás frito- Al uchiha menor se le congelaron las entrañas. Luego volteo, y ahí estaba. Su hermano, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, por la rabia.

-Pe-per-perdoon!!! Yo no-pero no alcanzo a terminar porque Itachi se abalanzó contra el, poniéndolo boca debajo de su cama.

-noooo…déjame que estas haciendo..!!!-gritaba sasuke desesperado

-shhhhh…cálmate-dijo el pelinegro-me quieres pedir perdón por lo de anoche..?-decía este pasando sutilmente sus dedos por la espalda del chico.

-s-sii perdóname, no quise-No podía casi ni hablar por el espasmo

-esta bien, pero me suplicaras por que te perdone, no puedes pasar inadvertido, te haré sufrir y así me pedirás perdón, suplicando, llorando-comenzó a decir, mientras besaba su espalda. Sasuke estaba asustadísimo.

Le fue quitando lentamente la ropa, besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Lamia todo lo que podía. El chico solo lloraba.

-si..mhhh..Llora para mí-

-tsk…-

Luego le saco los pantalones, dejándolo solo en boxers.

-menudo culo que te gastas, hermanito. Cuando chico no lo tenías así…has hecho ejercicios?-dijo el pelinegro. Millones recuerdos pasaron por la mente del uchiha menor. Dolorosos recuerdos. El mayor continúo con su tarea. Le saco los boxers, y se bajo los pantalones.

-De-detente!!! por favor no!!-gritaba el menor. Introdujo un dedo, luego otro.

-me duele, carbón ahhhhhh!!-

-se que te gusta-dijo entrando en sasuke en una sola embestida. El peliazul grito de dolor, y vio un liquido rojo, que se escurria.

Las embestidas comenzaban cada vez mas fuertes.

-perdooon perdón perdoon, itachi ¡!-gritaba el menor-detente, me duele, perdoon!-

-sasuke…-y con una ultima embestida, se derramo en el pequeño uchiha.

Luego se separo de el, y beso sus labios.

-estas perdonado, hermano- dijo con satisfacción el de ojos rojos. Sasuke solo lloraba, amargado.¿ Hasta cuando seguiria asi…?

" _esto se acabo…itachi"-_penso el menor. Se vistio, agarro el cuchillo que tenia de antes, y bajo las escaleras. Ahí estaba su hermano, viendo televisión.

Apenas podía caminar, pero siguió

-Itachi, te quiero dar un regalo-dijo con cara dulce y se aproximo a su hermano.

-mph, regalo?-se pregunto extrañado itachi. Y sin darse cuenta, sasuke le dio un fuerte abrazo_-"ese regalo…extrañaba sus abrazos…yo_- tskk ahhh-grito el mayor. Sintió algo caliente en su estomago. Y un dolor punzante. Cuando miro a su hermano, vio sus ojos desorbitados, con las manos ensangrentadas, y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al pelinegro se le fue borrando la vista, sangraba a chorros, y se sintió débil, cada vez mas, hasta que se callo sobre sus rodillas, Sin poder incorporarse. Sentia el olor metálico de la sangre. Su hermano menor solo observaba, sonriente.

-sasuke, yo…perdóname-y callo sobre su pecho al suelo. Sasuke se acerco al cuerpo inerte.

- Estas perdonado, hermano-luego dejo de sonreír. Miro el cuchillo. Ahora ya no tenia nada. Lo había perdido todo. A sus padres a sus amigos, y su hermano estaba muerto. Pero su venganza no lo lleno. Es mas se sentía mas vacío. Que mas le quedaba..?

Agarro el cuchillo son fuerza y cerro los ojos. Hizo un profundo tajo en su muñeca izquierda, y luego en la derecha. No le dolio, ni siquiera lo sintio. Al ver brotar la sangre de sus venas, se sintio libre y feliz. Camino lentamente hacia el cadáver, se acostó a su lado_." Tuve una vida mala, mis padres murieron, nunca hice amigos. Sin embargo, lo unico que me motivaba a vivir fue la venganza contra Itachi. Pues bien, cumpli mi meta._

_El__ clan Uchiha ha desaparecido. Ahora estoy tranquilo_"

Cerró lentamente los ojos, y se quedo eternamente dormido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que les parecio???Bueno ojala que si. Esta historia la tenia en mente hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabia como escribirla. Bueno, y asi me quedo. Aun que hubiese preferido una no tan FOME de leer. Pero la historia me gusto. Me gustaría que me dejara comentarios para poder leerlo y ver en que acerté o me equivoque.

Chao, los quiero!!

Ja ne!!


End file.
